pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
CR026: Really Remoraid
(known as Duck, It's Remoraid! in Chuang Yi version) is the 13th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 11. Synopsis Lt. Surge requests Morty to find the kids. Elsewhere, Crystal begins to meet Yellow. However, they are attacked by a school of Remoraid. As Yellow and Crystal display their skills and powers, they witness a new danger. Chapter Plot Morty is surprised by Lt. Surge's request. Lt. Surge replies he fought the Masked Man, as did the kids and wants to hear about their battle with the Masked Man. Lt. Surge gives Morty the money to do that, who sees it is clean, surprising Lt. Surge. Morty accepts the request, even if Lt. Surge attacked him at first. Morty focuses on the boot and hat, trying to find the kids. Meanwhile, Wilton is glad Yellow found the girl. Yellow introduces herself to Crystal properly, the one who defeated the Elite Four, though Crystal takes some steps back. She worries Yellow is allied with some villans and calls Prof. Oak, who may contact the police. However, Prof. Oak knows Yellow, for he asked Yellow to meet her. Crystal has some questions, but Oak logs out, telling she should ask Yellow. Yellow asks if Crystal is seasick, but Crystal confirms she is not. Wilton laughs, claiming they are off to Cianwood City, for they heard Crystal was headed there. He claims they came to help Crystal to capture the Legendary Pokémon, for they actually witnessed their awakening from the Burned Tower. In truth, they came to Johto to investigate the bird Pokémon that was awaken in Kanto during the battle with the Elite Four. Suddenly, Remoraid appear out of the water and attack the boat. Everyone is surprised, so to stop them, Crystal sends Parasee, who releases spores to make Remoraid sleepy. Crystal sets her Poké Balls and throws each and every one of them, capturing the Remoraid, though the Poké Balls fall down on Wilton and Yellow. Still, they are amazed by Crystal's skill. Yellow admits she captured only few Pokémon. Crystal remembers Yellow dealt with Lickitung in a simple way, but trusts Yellow fought the Elite Four. Yellow sees Parasee is hurt by Remoraid's attack. Crystal goes to spray Parasee with a potion, but Yellow displays her power, healing Parasee. Wilton explains to Crystal Yellow has special healing powers. Yellow and Crystal look at each other, remarking each other's powers and skills. Crystal introduces herself to Yellow properly. Yellow remembers there was a migration of Pokémon last year, since Pokémon can sense danger. Wilton sees the boat is not moving, as they are swept in a whirlpool. They see something, below, in the center of the whirlpool. Meanwhile, Morty sees the kids amidst the water. Lt. Surge suspects it is the Lake of Rage, but Morty replies they are near the sea, on an island. Elsewhere, Silver and Gold are unconscious, though are watched by Entei. Debuts Pokémon *Remoraid (Crystal's) *Lugia (silhouette) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 11 chapters